Prophetic Esplanade
by rujakcuka
Summary: Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Yamato senang sekali menghamburkan uang bersamanya. — Yamato/Kakei. untuk shunshines


**disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © R. Inagaki & Y. Murata  
**details**: Yamato/Kakei. _future-fic_. judul diambil dari lagu _Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino_ karya Arctic Monkeys.  
**note**: untuk shunshines. nih buat kamu uwu

* * *

Kakei tidak mengerti.

Mungkin ia bukan orang yang senang dengan hal-hal berbau psikologi atau bahkan romantis, tapi bukan berarti semua itu asing baginya. Dia tidak terlalu suka bicara banyak dan lebih senang duduk menikmati suasana atau memandangi orang, sehingga terbiasa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan atau apa yang dipikirkan orang lain dari raut wajahnya.

Mata kebiruannya tahu saat seseorang merasa senang atau sedih; tahu kapan seseorang menunjukkan kasih sayang, baik itu berbalas atau tidak. Tidak diungkapkan kalau dia tahu, tapi seringkali dia maklum saja.

Yamato orang yang ekspresif, baik wajah maupun perilaku, tapi Kakei tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

.

**prophetic esplanade**  
© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Yamato senang sekali menghamburkan uang bersamanya.

Kakei tidak melihat Yamato sebagai seorang hedonis dan juga memang sebenarnya yang ia titikberatkan bukan mengenai penghamburan uang. Yamato seorang penerjemah dan penafsir yang tidak hanya menguasai bahasa Inggris; tidak heran kalau frekuensinya mendapat uang terhitung sering dan penampilannya necis. Pemakai jasanya pun tidak hanya dari dalam negeri atau kalangan menengah, makanya memakai barang bermerk kadang penting baginya.

Dari dulu pun ia berasal dari kalangan atas, tapi lelaki berambut coklat itu tidak suka pamer. Kalaupun terlihat seperti itu, biasanya disebabkan oleh sifat dasarnya yang ramah namun tidak memikirkan pendapat orang. Pokoknya, impresi Kakei mengenai keuangan Yamato agak aneh.

Seperti akhir-akhir ini.

Kakei tengah istirahat di laboratoriumnya seusai melakukan percobaan yang kesekian kalinya saat ponselnya bergetar. Matanya lelah dan saat tangan kirinya membuka sebuah pesan masuk, tangan kanannya memegang gelas yang airnya tengah ia minum.

Dari Yamato, menanyakan apa ia ada agenda malam ini karena Si Pengirim Pesan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Kakei batuk.

Bukan dia tidak mau, tetapi Yamato sejujurnya sangat sering mengajaknya pergi—minum kopi, mencoba _dessert_ di tempat yang tak sengaja ditemukannya (yang mana ternyata enak, meski Kakei sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka makanan manis), menonton film, pergi ke akuarium, menemaninya berbelanja pakaian baru, atau bahkan sekadar makan makanan jalanan. Dari sana muncul impresi kalau temannya ini senang menghabiskan uang.

Dia baru sehari di laboratorium—biasanya paling sedikit ia makan dua hari—dan tidak berniat keluar untuk malam ini. Ada proyek penelitian yang laporannya harus segera diselesaikan. Kakei sendiri berniat untuk memakai jasa Yamato untuk laporannya.

Ditambah lagi, mereka baru saja bertemu tepat sebelum lelaki berambut kebiruan itu berangkat untuk penelitiannya. Juga, isi pesan yang ia kirimkan setiap kali mengajaknya pergi terkesan multitafsir.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sehabis mengelap bibirnya karena tersedak air, pria jangkung itu mengetik balasannya, lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

_Aku sedang mengejar proyek._

Melihat jam, sepuluh menit lagi jam istirahat siang berakhir. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kakei agak menelatkan diri, tapi ia kelewat berdedikasi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

_Ayolah. Makan di dekat labmu?_

Bukan pilihan buruk. Kakei senang makan di salah satu tempat makan dekat laboratoriumnya berada—dalamnnya sangat tenang, kontras dengan suasana sekeliling yang sering ramai, apalagi jam pulang kerja. Untuk ukuran makanan dengan harga tergolong murah, porsinya lumayan dan bumbunya sangat meresap.

Tapi dia memikirkan bagaimana Yamato sangat sering bersamanya semenjak pulang dari Amerika beberapa bulan lalu. Aneh. Kemudian dia memikirkan kedua teman dekatnya.

_Kenapa tidak dengan Taka? Atau Koizumi-san?_

Sampai petang datang, tidak ada balasan lagi. Kakei mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

Awalnya mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat Kakei baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja dan terpikirkan untuk meneguk kopi sebelum melangkah ke apartemennya. Dia memasuki kafe terdekat dari laboratorium dan terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang sangat tidak asing.

Yamato bilang saat itu baru selesai bertemu kliennya—setelah mendengar pekerjaannya sekarang, Kakei tidak aneh melihatnya bersama laptop dengan berbagai kosakata bahasa Italia terpampang di layar. Setelah bertegur sapa dan mengobrol beberapa saat, Si Anak Kyoshin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya:

"Kenapa kau pulang ke Jepang?"

Kakei tidak bermaksud ofensif. Walau Yamato orang Osaka, kedua orangtuanya bekerja dan menetap di Amerika. Pertemuan mereka saat duduk di bangku SMP pun terjadi di sana. Kalau waktu SMA dia pindah untuk berada di Teikoku Alexander, bisa dimaklumi. Tapi sekarang alasannya belum jelas dan, dibalik wajahnya yang minim ekspresi, ia terlalu senang untuk tidak bertanya.

Yamato tertawa, suaranya renyah. "Kakei," panggilnya, berhenti sejenak untuk meminum _latte_ panas yang sekarang suhunya sudah menurun. "Seenggan itu bertemu denganku?"

Tiba-tiba yang dipanggil merasa pipinya panas karena malu, sudah pasti tampak memerah. Dia sering mendapat masalah karena orang-orang menganggapnya judes; dia sebenarnya tulus, salahkan saja nada bicaranya yang agak datar. Yamato orangnya positif dan Kakei merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf," ucapnya, memandang gelas berisi _iced americano_-nya yang tinggal setengah—kecanggunggan membuat menatap benda tersebut lebih menarik. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau mau bertemu denganku? Kangen?"

Kakei refleks memandang lelaki di seberang meja, pipinya tambah panas—entah karena perkataan barusan terlalu terus terang atau sebenarnya benar. Bingung juga, karena sudah pengetahuan umum kalau pekerjaan di sana bisa menghasilkan lebih banyak uang, tapi yang dimaksud malah pindah ke negara asal.

Yamato tertawa lagi, kemudian menyerahkan kartu namanya. Siapa tahu butuh, katanya. Kakei mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

Ternyata kartu namanya benar-benar berguna.

Atasannya membutuhkan laporan penelitian Kakei dalam bahasa Perancis. Katanya, rekannya di Sorbonne tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, tapi dia tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Mulanya dia mencari penerjemah bahasa Perancis ke Universitas Tokyo—laboratoriumnya dekat dari sana dan sering pula didatangi mahasiswa dari sana—tapi menurutnya tarifnya terlalu mahal. Kakei mengerti bahwa penerjemah tidak mengeluarkan uang yang sedikit dalam menimba ilmu kebahasaan, ditambah dia butuh proses penerjemahan yang cepat.

Teringat kartu nama Yamato masih ada di dompetnya—entah karena alasan apa, dia lupa—Kakei melihatnya dengan seksama. Dari awal sudah tahu kalau dia menguasai lebih dari dua bahasa, tapi matanya membelalak saat melihat bahasa Perancis tertera di sana.

Dengan waktu yang sangat sedikit dan halaman laporan yang tidak sedikit, Kakei sangat bersyukur Yamato menyanggupi untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut. Tapi dengan dua syarat: (1) mereka harus bertatap muka selama proses penerjemahan, dan (2) jangan tempat sunyi. Alasan pertama bisa dipahami karena demi menghindari salah terjemah. Alasan kedua menurutnya aneh. Dia mengerti kalau Yamato tipe yang harus mengerjakan sesuatu di tengah keramaian, tapi itu artinya tidak bisa di laboratorium, perpustakaan, atau bahkan apartemennya.

Jangan salah. Semula Kakei berpikir bahwa mengerjakan terjemahannya akan lebih leluasa kalau di apartemennya, tapi tempatnya terlalu sunyi dan terlihat membosankan.

Dari sana mereka sering bertemu. Kakei mengajaknya hanya apabila ada pekerjaan. Walau senang, Kakei tidak terlalu merasa butuh untuk sering bertemu. Pekerjaannya sudah cukup menyita waktu. Di lain pihak, Yamato senang sekali mengajaknya pergi.

Pernah suatu ketika lelaki berambut kebiruan itu mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Sepertinya kau mempunyai banyak waktu luang, ya."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Hah? Bukan," sanggahnya, agak gugup, takut terkesan judes. "Aku hanya berpikir kau terlalu sering mengajakku."

"Tidak suka?"

"Terserah kau."

"Bercanda," ujar Yamato, tertawa kecil dan menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Kau terlalu sering di laboratorium," tambahnya. "Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu rileks."

"Aku menikmati pekerjaanku."

Si Mantan Eyeshield 21 itu tersenyum, tapi Kakei tidak melihat mata kecoklatannya bersinar. Malah pupilnya terlihat agak bergetar, seperti ingin menghindar untuk melihat dirinya. Kakei mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

Sehari Yamato tidak membalas pesannya, Kakei keluar dari laboratoriumnya.

Tidak. Bukan karena dia, tapi memang penelitiannya untuk beberapa hari dihentikan dulu.

Bukan berarti ia tidak pulang setiap hari. Tentu pulang, tapi hanya untuk tidur, mandi, dan berganti pakaian. Seringkali dia sampai tidur di tempat kerjanya, hingga pulang dengan rambut yang tidak terlalu rapi.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat tersebut, matanya disuguhi pemandangan berupa kerumunan manusia yang lalu lalang. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam pulang kerja, Kakei terpikirkan untuk pergi ke kafe yang biasa didatanginya untuk meminum kopi.

Sedikit dia berharap Yamato ada di sana. Entah mengapa, semenjak dia sering memakai jasanya, lelaki bersurai coklat itu sering menampakkan diri di sana. Kakei maklum, racikan kopi di sana enak dan juga menyediakan menu makanan berat. Pikirannya berasumsi bahwa Yamato sering di sana untuk mengerjakan terjemahan.

Bosan dengan rasa pahit, akhirnya Kakei memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu yang agak manis. Setelah membayar dan menerima caramel macchiato-nya, mata kebiruannya mengedarkan pandangan, mencari kursi kosong.

Seseorang memanggil namanya.

Dua orang di satu meja, satunya mengacungkan tangan.

Taka Honjo dan Karin Koizumi.

Mengetahui mereka sadar Kakei belum kebagian tempat, akhirnya dia duduk bersama kedua orang itu. Mulanya canggung karena baik Taka dan Kakei bukan orang yang senang bicara banyak, tapi ia berterima kasih dalam hati pada Karin yang menanyakan berbagai hal sehingga suasana agak cair. Kakei pun balik bertanya mengenai Taka yang merupakan pemain _American football_ profesional dan karir Karin yang, meski dia tidak pernah membaca karyanya, sangat cemerlang sebagai seorang komikus.

Karena satu meja disediakan empat kursi dan Yamato sering kemari, Kakei bertanya apakah mereka bersama yang dimaksud.

"Tidak. Kami kemari karena iseng saja," jawab Taka singkat. Sejenak kemudian ia malah melanjutkan, menyuarakan isi pikirannya, "Malah kukira dia bersamamu."

Kakei mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Taka balik memandanginya heran. "Kalian 'kan—"

"Taka-_kun_!" tangan Karin refleks menutup mulut Taka, memotong pembicaraannya. Dari raut wajahnya, perempuan berambut kekuningan itu antara terlihat agak takut (karena menutup mulut Taka) dan panik (yang ini entah karena apa).

Si Rambut Perak memandang perempuan di sampingnya dengan tatapan aneh, tapi tidak melanjutkan perkataanya yang sudah terpotong. Karin berbicara, mungkin lebih cepat dari pikirannya: "Yamato-_kun_ sering membicarakanmu jadi kami berpikir demikian."

"Kenapa dia membicarakanku?" Kakei bertanya, penasaran karena bisa saja ia digosipkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Karin," malah Taka yang menimpali. "Malah omonganmu yang bahaya."

Karin tambah panik. Kakei mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

Besoknya, Kakei mengajak Yamato pergi. Katanya, kemana saja terserah, soalnya bukan dalam rangka memberi pekerjaan. Tidak sesuai etika, dimana seharusnya yang mengajak yang menentukan tempat tujuan, tapi Yamato dengan cepat mengatakan oke.

Karena tempat _ice skating_ sedang digandrungi di musim gugur ini dan tidak mempunyai rencana lain, mereka memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat _ice skating indoor_ yang dibuka tak jauh dari blok tempat laboratorium Kakei berada.

Sejujurnya, meski jangkung dan atletis, Kakei tidak terlalu menguasai _ice skating_. Percobaannya selama bertahun-tahun sering berakhir dengan dia tergelincir dan lebam di kaki atau—yang ini sangat jarang—di kepala. Yamato menertawainya namun pada akhirnya mengajarinya.

Hanya saja, posisinya aneh.

Beberapa pasang mata memandangi mereka. Tentu saja, dua lelaki berbadan tinggi saling berpegangan tangan. Kakei agak malu, tapi tidak berarti dia tidak senang.

Melihat wajah Yamato, tiba-tiba dia teringat pertemuannya dengan Taka dan Karin kemarin.

"Yamato," ucap Kakei, berdeham dulu sebelumnya. "Boleh bertanya?"

Yang ditanya malah tertawa. "Tentu," jawabnya. "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu."

"Kenapa kau sering membicarakanku pada Taka dan Koizumi-_san_?"

Hening sejenak, namun disusul oleh tawa kecil. Lagi. "Aku sering merekomendasikan berbagai tempat kepada mereka," dia menguatkan sedikit pegangannya pada tangan Kakei. "Kebetulan semuanya tempat yang kudatangi denganmu."

Entah ada angin apa, tapi Kakei merasa ia lebih berani dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu kenyataannya bukan seperti itu."

Mata kecoklatan memandang pupil birunya lekat, bibirnya mengulas senyum penuh percaya diri. "Aku tidak bohong," sanggahnya. "Lagipula, apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang disukai?"

Wajahnya merah, tapi Kakei tidak mengerutkan dahinya.


End file.
